


Mia Has Two Mommies

by Ims0s0rry



Series: Mia Famiglia [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ims0s0rry/pseuds/Ims0s0rry
Summary: Rose and Luisa get a call from the school principal that their daughter Mia's been in a fight.Written for Roisa Week 2020, Day 4: Mia
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Series: Mia Famiglia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Roisa Fic Week 2020





	Mia Has Two Mommies

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, my swan queen roots are showing with this one. I just love a good "tiny character you'd never think would ever hurt a fly" going to town on a bigot. Can't get enough of it.

Rose and Luisa lock gazes as they get out of their cars. They’ve parked next to each other in the elementary school parking lot, having both left work after the principal told them Mia had gotten into a fight.

“Do you know what this is about?” Luisa asks as they fall into step toward the front entrance.

“The principal didn’t tell me anything other than she’d be calling you as well.” Rose’s mouth thins into a severe line. “She’d better be okay, or I’ll be pressing charges.”

Luisa takes her hand. “Don’t worry. You know she’s scrappy.”

The receptionist waves them into the front office, where they find Mia sitting hunched in a chair outside the principal’s office.

Despite Luisa’s brave words, she falls to her knees and immediately checks Mia all over. “Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Hold still.” Luisa tips her head up so she can check Mia’s pupils. “Do you have a concussion? Say something. Are you slurring your words? Is she slurring her words, Rose?”

Mia shakes her head sullenly. “I’m fine,” she mumbles.

Luisa hugs her tightly. “Well, as long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

Mia squirms so she can look up at her and Rose. “Really? Or are you just saying that?”

Rose kneels as well and holds Mia’s hands. “Oh honey, your wellbeing 100% comes first. We’re not thrilled you’ve been fighting, of course, but we’re sure you had a good reason. We know you’re a good kid.”

Rose frowns, then looks down at Mia’s hands. Two of her knuckles on her left hand are split open.

Luisa gasps. “Why didn’t anyone patch you up?”

“Mama, it’s fine! Mama!” Mia calls after Luisa as she gets to her feet and runs down to the nurse’s office. She sighs.

“Humor your mother,” Rose says, tucking Mia’s hair behind one ear. “She’s just scared.”

“Okay,” she mumbles.

Rose nods to the principal’s door. They can hear murmurs from behind it. “The other kid and their parents in there?”

Mia nods.

“You wanna tell us what happened before we hear it from anyone else?”

“Not particularly, but I guess I should.”

Just as Luisa finishes bandaging Mia’s knuckles amid squeaks of pain and pulling away, and she’s ready to get into it, the principal’s door opens. The other kid, a big burly fellow with a black eye, exits first, his face streaked with tears and snot. Then his parents leave, glaring at Mia, who glares right back. The principal, a harsh-looking white-haired woman, stands in the doorway.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Alver? I’m Principal Silva.”

“Yes,” Rose says, standing. “Rose Alver.” She offers her hand. “My wife, Luisa. And you know Mia, of course.”

“I wish we were meeting under more opportune circumstances, but yes. Come in.”

When everyone’s seated (Rose and Luisa on either side of Mia), the principal steeples her fingers.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Alver, we have a zero-tolerance policy for fighting here at Naranja Elementary School. I’m afraid Mia will have to be suspended.”

There’s a pause. Mia glowers at her bandaged hand.

Rose blinks. Then she smiles, her placating smile that’s gotten her out of a lot of tight corners. “Surely, we can come to a more reasonable—”

But Luisa, who seems to have recovered to her shock, jumps to her feet. “Unacceptable! How can you say that right away when we don’t even know the whole story?” Then she starts ranting in Italian so fast Rose can’t keep up, although she’s pretty sure she hears swear words.

Principal Silva doesn’t bat an eye. She probably got this from the other family too.

Rose reaches over Mia to pull on Luisa’s hand. “Lu? Deep breaths. Let’s hear what the nice lady has to say.”

Luisa collapses in her chair and folds her arms. There’s a striking similarity between mother and daughter, despite Mia being adopted. “So what’s the story?”

Principal Silva shuffles papers around until she finds the report. “It’s quite simple, really. During recess, another student made an insensitive remark and your daughter attacked him. The monitor had to pull her off him or she would’ve taken out his teeth.”

“So it wasn’t unprovoked,” Rose notes.

“Well, no,” Principal Silva admits.

“What did he say?” Luisa asks.

Principal Silva puts on her reading glasses. “He said,” she clears her throat and her voice takes on all the emotion of a text-to-speech reader. “‘Hey Alver, you know your dyke moms are going to hell and taking you with them?’”

“Oh,” Rose says.

Luisa frowns. “And the adult who overheard this didn’t think to talk to him about this?”

“Well, none of the monitors heard that. That was self-reported by Mia. Mia also stated that her next words were,” she clears her throat again. “’Do you want say that to my face, you sad excuse for a dickbag?’ And when Mr. Kolsov declined to repeat his words, Ms. Alver here punched him and when he fell down, she kept punching him. Repeatedly. This was corroborated by Mr. Kolsov.”

“Is that true, Mia?” Rose asks.

She shrugs. “More or less.”

“So,” Luisa says, her nostrils flaring. “What’s his punishment for hate speech?”

“I understand this is a sensitive situation, but Mia really should’ve gone to see a teacher instead of taking matters into her own hands. We do not condone vigilantism here.”

“But you’re letting him off for using a slur at school?” Rose points out.

“No, he has been warned,” Principal Silva says delicately.

Luisa opens her mouth, but Rose squeezes her fingers once. A warning. “Principal Silva, we understand that Mia shouldn’t have lost her temper and we will be talking to her about that, but you do understand that we’re concerned about the disparity between their punishments. This boy, after all, provoked her.”

“I recall Naranja having a zero-tolerance policy on hate speech as well, don’t you, Rose?” Luisa adds.

“Yes, I do recall that as well.”

Luisa mock pouts. “I’m sure the school board and several news outlets would be very upset to know that Naranja is all talk when it comes to some zero-tolerance policies and not others. That would be a shame, wouldn’t it?”

Principal Silva pales. “Are you threatening me?”

“No, god, no,” Rose says. “We’re merely hoping that Naranja and its administration would be willing to uphold their policies. I don’t think that’s too hard to expect, is it, Lu?”

“No, not at all,” Luisa says. “I’d expect it, in fact.”

There’s a tense pause before the principal deflates. “Okay, would you be willing to compromise? How about I lower Mia’s punishment and raise Mr. Kolsov’s to a detention?”

Rose and Luisa glance at each other and nod. “That seems fair. What do you think, Mia?”

She shrugs. “Fine. As long as I don’t have to do detention with Roman, I don’t care.”

“Great! It’s settled then. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to us, Principal Silva,” Rose says, shaking her hand. Luisa only nods stiffly.

They wait until they’re walking out to the parking lot when Luisa says, “You know fighting is wrong, right?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Did you at least use the right hook I taught you?”

“Lu!”

“What? It’s a relevant question!”

“Yeah, I did,” Mia says smugly. “He dropped like a rock.”

Luisa side-hugs her. “That’s my girl.”

Rose scoffs. “If anything, you should’ve kneed him in the crotch first, and then started raining blows on his head. Must more effective.”

“Oh!” Luisa exclaims. “Who’s the bad role model now?”

Rose waves a hand. “I’m just saying, if this were to happen again, I would strongly prefer that you tell an adult before you start punching people. That being said, I would not be, hypothetically, opposed to you beating up homophobes. It’ll teach those snot-nosed bigots to keep their mouths shut.”

“On a totally unrelated note to you being given detention instead of a suspension for punching a baby homophobe, who wants gelato?” Luisa asks.

“At Gino’s?” Mia asks, excitement evident in her voice.

“At Gino’s.”

They eat gelato on Gino’s patio as Mia gives them a play-by-play of how she beat up Roman Kolsov.

It’s a very good evening.


End file.
